Genjutsu: Sharingan
|image=Genjutsu-Sharingan.png;Kakashi uses his Sharingan... Genjutsu-Sharingan2.png;...to knockout Root members with genjutsu. |kanji=幻術・写輪眼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Genjutsu: Sharingan |literal english=Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Saraya Hatake, Shisui Uchiha (Kabuki36), Kazaki Uchiha, Ace, Aomine Inazuma, Sukea (DP), Aino Uchiha, Asaka Uchiha (DP), Huugo, Anko Mitarashi (DP), Shisui Uchiha (DP), Kakashi Hatake (DP), Izumi Uchiha (DP), Hizashi Yamanaka, Hajime Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha (DP), Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Hitomi (Sparks), Hebimaru Ōtsutsuki, Unohana Hatake, Okin Ōtsutsuki, Kame Uchiha, Hidan (Sparks), Eri, Sakamoto (Sparks), Tatsuya Hatake, Ryuuki, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Minato Uchiha, Danzō (Clone), Inabi Uchiha (Sparks), Tekka Uchiha (Sparks), Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Ichizō Uchiha, Shunshin, Arata Uchiha (Sparks), Hiroshi Uchiha (Sparks), Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Akira Uchiha, Susumu Uchiha, Kamizuki Uchiha, Akira Yama, Kamiko Uchiha, Mamoru Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha (Sparks), Mitarashi Uchiha, Taka Uchiha (Sparks), Ashura Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Zangetsu,Shinobu Uchiha, Souma Nara, Pocchari Uchiha, Omoi Uchiha, Sushi Uchiha, akumo Uchiha, Rikimaru Uchiha, Chidori Uchiha, Hajime Uchiha, Emiko Uchiha, Zeno, Amidaru Asakura, Raion Uchiha, Killua Uchiha, Kimio Uchiha,Zaraya,Takeo, Nishiki Uchiha, Ryuk Uchiha, Hiro Sai, Suimaru Hōzuki, Tomoshi Uchiha, Sunamaru Uzumaki, Waki Uchiha, Menma Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Juro Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Kuro Isei, Susano'o Uchiha, Kazuo Uchiha, Gyobu Uchiha, Dan Shimura, Ryota Raiden, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Kuroi Uchiha, Lonto Senju, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Densetsu, Senbi Uchiha, Yusuke Shinsui, Dai Akimichi, Raiku Uchiha, Shi (Isei), Ryūshi, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Sakura Kurama, Eiseiyake, Kozan, Touma Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha, Kuroi Zetsu, Itachi Amahara, Fūjin Uchiha, Delta Uchiha, Shido Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth,Tsuyosa Uchiha,Takashi Uchiha,Jatai Uchiha,Hajikata Uchiha, Temari Uchiha,Kokutō Uchiha, Shiroyasha Uchiha,Fukitsu Uchiha, Sayuri Senju,Yasuo Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Sayuri Senju,Hakuzou Uchiha, Kanjirama Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Takashi Kazami, Stryse Kazami, Kimi Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, Takashi Kazami,Izumi Soga, Orochi Uchiha,Stryse Kazami, Sigma Uchiha,Takumi Uchiha,Ryan Uchiha, Raian Uchiha, Suō Uchiha, Zeref Uchiha, Enma Kozato, Ichiro Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (FearItself34), Ryun Uchiha, Shinobu Tasaka, Yorinori Uchiha, Hideki Tensei, Kasai Uchiha, Daisuke Kurama, Taro, Shiki Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Gintsuchi, Kiroshi, Shirayuki Uchiha, Yōkai Uchiha, Serana Uchiha,Yokōkaze Fuyutama, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Katsu Suzu, Kurami Uchiha,Raygen Uchiha, Jez Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Akai Uchiha, Fuchi Ryou, Asura Uchiha, Kazuhide, Raido Σ, Kane Soga, Hansei Uchiha, Tenmaku Uchiha, Shirokitai Kazami, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Naori Uchiha (Ash), Rin Batsu, Aoi Uchiha, Yorinaga, Chiharu, Azusa Uchiha, Saburō Uchiha, Imagawa Uchiha, Shirō Uchiha, Jiro Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Doujinn, Sunoi Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Jusuke Asada, Amerai Aoki, Taiga Rinku, Shai Uchiha, Nisshō Uchiha, Ameryuu Aoki, Vega Senju, Hato Uchiha, Kisara Sumeragi, Kazaki Uchiha, Keiku Uchiha, Yamato Sumeragi, Ryuji Yagatama, Nibui, Hamura Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Temujin Maruboshi, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Kama Uchiha, Hebi Uchiha, Ashina Uchiha, Sumi Hyūga, Birusu Uchiha, Ago, Desko, Kotoshiro, Kagaki Uchiha, Yuuichi Uzumaki, Erika, Tenmei Uchiha, Hito Uchiha, Karako, Sarada Uchiha (SquidMeister13),Komo Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Moretsuna Akahono, Kaito Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD),Satsuki Uchiha, Takuma Uchiha (from Maria), Yumi Himizawa, Benkei Uchiha, Ssauke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Itachi Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, Shiena Uchiha, Tenma Uchiha, Hokori Uzumaki, Shiro Uchiha, Keiji Kunitsu, Aihiko Uchiha, Kokuou Uzumaki, Shin, Madara Uchiha (FoxfireBraixen) |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is simply the use of generic genjutsu used by Sharingan wielders. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing, paralyzing or knocking out an opponent, or force them to reveal information that they have. It has also been shown performed through the Sharingan's higher evolutions such as the Mangekyō Sharingan. Category:Genjutsu Category:Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Jutsu